KanColle Kai
KanColle Kai is a game based on and derived from the popular browser game named as Kantai Collection. It is a PlayStation Vita game (does not support Vita TV/PS TV) distributed by Kadokawa Games Inc. and developed by Kadokawa Game Studio/Kancolle Unei Chinjufu(C2 Kikan). KanColle Kai is a single-player strategic simulation game in which players can develop their own fleet, and is a more stragetic version compare to the original browser-based game. The game's rating is C in CERO, which mean the game is suitable for those who aged 15 or above. The game's producer and director is Tanaka Kensuke, whereas its executive producer being Yasuda Yoshimi. It was announced back in year 2013 which they said the game will be released after roughly an year but after multiple delays, it's ultimately released in Japan at Feb 18, 2016 and so far there are no known international release plan. It's estimated that the game can be clear within 50-100 hours, and to collect all the elements in the game it'd take around 200 hours. The game's official website is http://kancolle-vita.com. When developers start designing the game, at first they want to make it as a port of the current browser game, but then they decided to add additional strategic/simulation elements into it, introduce the turn-based system, game over mechanics and also "revamped" its interface. For instance, players have to allocate resources, transport convoy and escort fleets into different regions in the game. There will also be ship girl differences of some sort with those such as Mogami kai or Taigei. In this game, every Kanmusu will be animated via the Live2D technology. Update Patches Patch #1 will come next week (Feb 22 ~ 26) which will add new quests and fix some bugs. (Possibly things like http://m.neogaf.com/showthread.php?t=1186571 which if you game over then the game would crash amd delete your save files, among other stability issues reported) Gameplay Difficulty Selection https://kancolle-vita.com/commons/images/system_update/system01_ss_04.png Before you start playing, you can pick what difficulty you want to play in. At first, you can pick between Tei (Easy), Hei (Normal), and Otsu (Hard) mode.Note that Tei, Hei, Otsu correspond to English letter D, C, and B while what we commonly call as Easy/Medium/Hard in the browser edition of the game are Hei/Otsu/Kou correspond to B, C, and A. After clearing the game you can continue to use some of your kanmusu to play in other difficulties. It is currently know that on top of Tei, Hei, Otsu, there're also Kou and Historical difficulty exist. Those who contact kancolle for the first time are advised to select Tei (Easy) first and experienced admirals are advised to start with Hei (Normal). Starter Ship After selecting your game's difficulty and input admiral name, you can pick which starter ship. It is possible for players to start in either the "Kai Start" mode or the "Classic Start +" mode. In classic+ mode, you can pick any of the 8 destroyers provided (which include the starter five in web version: Fubuki, Murakumo, Inazuma, Samidare, and Sazanami, and also three others: Mutsuki, Shigure, Ooshio), whereas in the Kai mode, you can pick any of the 3 Sendai Class Light Cruiser as your starter ship. Tutorial After selecting starter ship, the game will ask whether you want to go through the tutorial or not. Since there're difference between this game and the browser edition, please check the game's tutorial before playing the game even if you're an experienced admiral. Flagship Admiral Room Flagship Admiral Room is your home screen. It'd show your secretary ship and allow you to perform different actions in its menu. The default menu is in blue color and the orange sub-menu is accessible by pressing the L button. The main button would always go to strategy, then the main menu in clockwise direction from 12 o'clock are Organization/Composition, Refit, Factory, Quest, Dock, Resupply. In sub-menu those options are Battle Record, Gallery, Items, Setting, Furniture, and Record (save, note that you have to manually save the game since this game does not have autosave). Each fleet will also have its own admiral room, and you can customize furniture in each of those room as you like. It is possible to communicate with your flagship in your admiral room by touching your kanmusu which would increase their affinity and thus their performance in battles. Turn System Since KanColle Kai is a turn-based game, many things happen in the game like construction, docking and expedition are timed by amount of turn. The unit given for each turn is day, with the use of traditional Japanese month name and the formal daiji number to count year. You can go to next turn manually. The game start at January 1, Year 1. Unlike the browser-based edition, in vita game, there are no resource natural regenation. Only limited amount of action can be done by each fleet/ship girl in a turn. Month Name Expedition You can select amount of accompanying transport ships for every fleet you send to expedition and there're requirement for it too. Some expedition require a certain amount of transport ships to complete as written on the interface. Some expedition's requirement could differ from the web version. Composition *Similar to the browser edition of kancolle but you are allowed with up to 8 fleets at the same time. *Ship lock can be applied via ship detail page via this interface. Strategy The strategy screen is accessible by the central large button of the main screen interface, where you can see the global map and control your fleet. You can see the current sea area name on the top right hand corner, flagship kanmusu (ship girl) of the selected fleet on the right hand side of the screen, resources information down below it on the left hand side, commands you can choose to the left, and information about the current turn on the top left hand corner. Your fleet deployment status will be displayed in the central map. You can aksi sortie your kanmusus to combat sea area, move your kanmusus to nearby sea area, and assign convoy/etc. to different sea area to secure regions/obtain resources here. Pressing the R button can go back to flagship admiral room. Fleet Move/Deployment/Logistic You can send transport convoy and guarding fleets to different sea area. It's very important to send transport convoy out as they give you resources that will be used in docking your kanmusus and also constructing new kanmusus, etc. Sortie After you start sortie to one of the combat sea area (map), your fleet will face compass roll and then enter combat node just like the browser game edition. Similarly, you can pick which formation to use by your fleet, and then detection phase would start in normal battle node. After detection, unlike the browser game edition, you can send commands to your fleet so that they'll perform different phases as according to your order. If there're some ships left in day battle, then you can choose to proceed toward night battle or not. You can use the triangle button to check your fleet status in the screen which ask you to go night battle or not. Battle result would display after and then you can choose to continue sortie or not. Unlike the browser game edition, the game interface would show the remaining HP of your ships when it prompt you to choose between continue sortie or retreat, It is possible for players to skip battle details and go into shortcut mode by clicking the LB button in the map in which animation would be skipped. But you can't enter shortcut mode in boss battle unless the map have been cleared beforr You need to clear a map's boss node in order to proceed to next map. If you sortie or continue to sortie your ship with someone in it being heavily damaged (Taiha), then it could sink. Thus it's advised to retreat whenever someone is taiha and repair them before go on another sortie. Each battle seems to give more experience point than the browser edition. Battle Command The amount of battle commabd you can assign to your fleet depend on your flagship's level, at first you can set up to three actions for your fleet in a battle but as the flagship level increase, the amount of possible aommand would increase upto five commands. Different placement of different commands might have different result. List of battle commands: Maps ;鎮守府海域制圧！ ;南西諸島制圧！ ;北方海域制圧！ ;西方海域制圧！ ;南方海域制圧！ ;中部海域制圧！ ;南方泊地海域制圧！ ;北方泊地海域制圧！ ;南方連絡海域制圧！ ;西南海域制圧！ ;中部西海域制圧！ ;MI海域制圧！ ;AL海域制圧！ ;FS海域制圧！ ;深海棲地後方制圧！ ;深海運河海域制圧！ ;深海棲地中枢部制圧！ Resupply It work basically the same as the browser kancolle. "Fleet Drill" (Exercise) You can train your ships by sending your ships into exercise here. There exist two type of : The first type named fleet exercise have six sub-typed, including Fleet Movement, Shelling, Torpedo, ASW, Aviation, and All-rounded exercise, which each of them allow players to exercise different capability of your ships and result in slight increase evasion, firepower torpedo value and etc.. The other type named as battle exercise work similar to PvP in browser edition of kancolle where you fight against other kanmusu fleet and obtain experience points. The amount of experience point obtainable by so seems to be higher than the browser edition. Refit https://p2.bahamut.com.tw/B/2KU/91/0001331191.JPG You can choose to modernize/remodel/change your ship's equipment under this menu. Reinforced expansion is done by clicking the button below the equipment menu of player's ship. Factory Development Construction The general way it work in similar to the browser edition but since the construction time needed is timed in amount of day (turn) so it does not share this data with the browser game edition. Whether recipe of the game being same as the browser edition or not is currently unknown, but the theory is the same. You can also construct transport convoy here (via the top right hand corner button, above LSC). You need to complete LSC quests before able to attempt LSC. Since the game support save/load, if you are doing LSC or construction strike, you can save game data into a save file first before attempting to LSC, then if the result is unsatisfactory then you can simply reload the save file to start it over. Construction Time Current test result: (Hypothetically 96 times browser version construction time and then round it down?) Improvement Docking You need to repair your ships via docking. Each sea area have different amount of repair dock. Quest You can accept 7 quests from the beginning. Item Shop You can use stragetic points to purchase additional resources, docks, damecon, buckets, furniture fairy, ship slot, combat ration, reinforcement expansion, etc. You'd have 3000 points at the start. Initially you'd have 100 ship slots which can expand up to 200, and as you progress in the game the amount of expandable ship slot would increase and at the end you can have up to 300 ship slots. Marriage Abyssal Counterattack When abyssals finished their preparing on counterattack force, they'll start counterattack operations in order to take back sea area. Before it happen, when players renew a turn and after enemy's turn completed, some sea area's hexagon in the strategy interface would change their color to yellow/orange/red, and it signify that enemies are preparing counterattack on these sea area. If players failed to intercept these counterattacks, the sea area will return to enemy control. In this case, players' transport convoies would be destroyed and guarding fleet would be retreated to player's naval headquarter. It is possible to fail the game if abyssal's attack on naval headquarter succeeded. Affinity Increasing kanmusu's affinity can increase their performance in battle. Fairies There're different fairies appearing in the game's loading screen. Trivia Related Media Notes References Category:Merchandise